The Things We Do
by accj12
Summary: Maggie Daly is nice girl that will do any thing for her friends and family. Her Uncle Larry helps her through her adventures. She fall in love with Ahkmenrah and the adventures they go through. Takes place at the end of two and through three so it has some spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I, Maggie Daly am scared for my life and for my friends lives. My uncle ,Larry Daly was the night gared at the Natural History museum. When I was fourteen and my little cousin Nick was ten he brought us to work with him one day. It was so amazing all of the exhibits came to life! I became good friends with Teddy Roosevelt, Sacajawea, Jedediah,Dexter,Octavius, and Ahkmenrah. Well they got shipped off to DC well not Teddy and Ahk. Know we're trying to save them. I am sixteen now and I never thought I would fear for my life. Kahmunrah is Ank's brother and is much less handsome and charming. Jed is trapped in a sand timer and we fear for his life.  
Kahmunrah puts the tablet on the door and put in the combination. The door opens and things with bird heads and body's come out. Then an all out battle breaks out. I start to fight one of the bird men. Thank god I took gymnastics when I was younger. I was dogging every time they tried to stab me. Then the giant Lincoln came and scared those birds away so fast. Then uncle Larry and Amelia go running some where with the tablet .  
I look over and see Attila the Hun getting beaten. So I run over and help him out. I get the guys off him and help him up. Then I run over to Amelia and watch as Uncle Larry has a sword pointed at him. He throughs the tablet to Amelia and I help her put it on the door right. Then I see the Kahmunrah had pined Uncle Larry to the ground. I walk over and I angle Kahmunrah chin to look at me.  
"Your brother is nothing compared to you," I said " Your so handsome and strong. You should have gotten the throne not your worthless brother."  
This obviously got him distracted. When he was staring at me Uncle Larry got them flipped over and threw him into the door to the under world. Then there was happiness.I look down and saw that Octavius saved Jed while we were fighting. Every body was happy to have the family back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We were in a plane that Amelia was flying. Every one was talking about the events the just happened.  
"That was some quick thinking Maggie!" Sacajawea said  
"I was so confused when you were flirting. I thought you meant what you said about Ahk." Said Octavius  
"I would never say that about Ahk!"I said  
"Ya Magels over here loves him to much."Jed said making kissy faces.  
"I do not love him!"I shout  
"Yes you do honey"Uncle Larry said.  
"How many of you think Ahkmenrah and I like each other?"I say  
Everyone even Dexter raises there hands.  
"Wow why can't a guy and a girl be friends?" I ask  
"Because you to are different." Uncle Larry said  
When we land we were told to stay with are partners.  
"I hope I didn't upset you about you and Ahkmenrah."Sacajawea said  
"It's fine" I say not wanting to talk about it.  
We walk in and we are greeted by Teddy. Sacajawea ran over to him. Ahk comes in and smiles at me. I smile back and help some of the mini figurers get across the room. Then I felt a hand my shoulder and turn.  
"Attila said you helped him out in the battle. I heard that you were very brave. Thank you. I'm sorry about my brother."  
"It's fine. You can't control him."  
"I wanted to thank you for risking your life for the tablet."  
"It was nothing really."  
"Oh but it was"  
Then he leaned over and kissed me. I was shocked at first but kissed back and depend the kiss by putting my arms around his neck. Then he raped his around my waist. Then we broke the kiss.  
"Know who do you find handsomer? Me or my brother?" He asked with a mischievous grin on his.  
"Who told you?"I ask  
"Attila. But you still didn't answer the question." He said grinning again.  
"You of course." I giggled and kissed him again.  
How ever we were soon interrupted by the presents of Uncle Larry and Jed and Octavius.  
"It's a good day for the Daly's", said Jed" First Larry now Maggie"  
Uncle Larry had a mix between a dazed, stern, and amused exasperation.  
"I'll walk you back to your room." I said quickly  
"Good idea." He said smirking  
"We're talking about this latter young lady" Uncle Larry said.  
"And try not to eat each other!"Yelled Jed  
We went to the room for one last kiss and then I helped him in the tum.  
At the reopening of the museum I had to move groups along to the next I was at Ahk's exhibit he talked about the tablet.  
"I was supost to past it on to my ire but I never married but I still have love in my life." He said and winked at me.  
I blushed slitty and he went on. Then it hit me. I'm sixteen and I'm dating a Pharaoh that is three thousand years older then me...and I couldn't be happier!


	3. Chapter 3

div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1419995557398_2156" class="body undoreset" style="outline: none 0px; display: table; width: 566px; box-sizing: border-box; padding-top: 12px; padding-left: 0px; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', 'Segoe UI', Helvetica, Arial, 'Lucida Grande', sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" tabindex="0"  
div id="yui_3_16_0_1_1419995557398_2155" class="email-wrapped" style="display: table-cell; width: auto; word-wrap: break-word; word-break: break-word;"br /br /Chapter 3br /br /br /br /"Uncle Larry can I go out with some friends tonight?"I askbr /"Ya I'll tell everyone that you are not coming."he saidbr /"Is it ok if I come late?"br /"Ya sure."br /Latter that night at 3:30am. br /"Sorry I so late Uncle Larry."br /"How was it?"br /"It was ok. They kept trying to set me up with people."br /"Who was what?" Asked Ahk coming in at that /"Nothing,just hanging with my friends." I saidbr /He comes over and kisses me. We walk to the ocean room and watch the dolphins swimming around. I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder. But unlike usual he didn't put his arms around me. br /"Your friends tried to get you to date someone else."He said in almost a /"Don't let that bother you."I said moving closer in his /"Why?"br /"They don't know about you." I said moving my head off his shoulder annoyed that were still talking about /"You didn't tell them about us?" He asked and I can see the hurt in his /"What was I suppose to say? I have a boyfriend he is a dead Pharaoh that is three thousand years older than me." I said kind of /"I thought that didn't mater to you!"br /"It doesn't but imagine what my friends think." br /"Why do you care what they think?!"br /"I don't! Why are you so bothered by a stupid thing my friends tried to do?!"br /With that he just walked out of the room. All of the dolphins starring at me. With a quick sorry I run out. br /I was running didn't know where it was I was going just running. Then I bumped into /"Why are you running my dear?"he askedbr /"Ahk and I got in a fight and he left and I just started running." I said almost in /"It's ok my dear. What were you to fighting about?"br /"My friends tried to make me date someone and he is mad that I didn't tell them we are dating."br /"I see. I think he is forgetting that he is dead and your alive."br /"What should I do?"br /"Give him his space for now."br /With that I say good bye. Then I go find /"Nick you want to hang?"br /"Ya"br /So we spent the rest of the night playing with Rexy. Twenty minutes before sun rise I walk into the /"Ahk?" I said seeing him sitting on top of his sacrifice. br /"Yes?"br /"Are you ok?"br /"I guess."br /"Look I'm sorry for yelling at you." I said asking for /"Do you want to know why I'm so bothered by this?" He asked actually looking at me unlike /"Yes, I really do."br /"I don't want to lose you. Your friends are right that you need to be with someone alive. I know that but the thing is I'm in love with you." He looked at me and I could see he meant every word he /"We have only been together for two months and they have been amazing. This is a lot to take in but I know I can say this. I love you too."I said /He gets up runs over picks me up spins me and then he kissed me. He was so happy when he smiled into the kiss. Then I pull away. br /"It's almost morning you should go." I saidbr /"Good bye. I love you."br /"I love you too." I said and run to go find Uncle /When I get home I get a call from my friend Emma. br /"Hey girl" she saidbr /"Didn't I just see you?"I askbr /"Ya. I just wanted to say a bunch of us were going to the Natural History museum. I know you are working so can you be our tour guide?"br /"Sure. I can do that. Night."br /Later at night at the museum I walk out of the break room to find Emma, Natalie, Abby, Josh, Greg, Mathew, and /"Hey guys." I said br /" Hey"They all said at the same /"Let's go." I saidbr /We go through some of the interactive night attractions. Then we get to Ahk as soon as we get there his smile gets brighter. "Hello. I am Ahkmenrah." Then he went on to talk about the tablet. br /"He is hot." Abby leaned over in whispered to /I just look at her wide eyed and kept /"Hey Ladybug" Aidan /"Ya" I answered back as he used my /"Why do you like working here so much?" He askedbr /"I just love the atmosphere of being around all of the happy kids."br /"It is the perfect job for you ladybug."br /"Your still using my old nickname?" I asked /"Well it is what your like." He said /Then I turn back to the group just as Ahk was finishing. He looked kind of pissed off. So I move the group along and mouth to him what's wrong. He just ignored me and went to his next /Later that night after closing I run over Ahk. br /"Hey what's up?" I asked br /"Why did that boy call you ladybug?"he asked br /"Oh Aidan he is like my brother. I've been friends with him for years."br /"Why did you ignore me when I looked at you?" He asked br /"I didn't know you did. Look there's nothing to worry about. I love you remember?" br /With that we spent the rest of the night /br /div  
/div 


End file.
